


Breaking Down These Walls

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Raychael - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been eyeing Ray all class and Ray honestly thinks he's about to get beat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down These Walls

Ray yawned, this class was annoying as fuck and he was tired. Head rolling off the palm of his hand as he dozed off slowly, having to reposition himself on both hands.

If he at least made an effort to look awake the teacher wouldn't call on him. The man knew of Ray's tight schedule and late hours at the sports shop on Emberton.

He watched the teacher turn to the chalkboard to write the homework down and sat up a bit, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. When he looked up he noticed the kid sitting next to him, Michael, was staring at him.

That would explain the weird feeling of being watched he'd gotten all class.

He turned back to his phone, unlocking it and snapping a picture of the board. He wasn't some jerk off or something, he did his homework, just on his phone most of the time.

Except math, the teacher made him write all that shit down the old fashioned way. A real pain in the ass but somehow, he managed.

Tucking it back in his pocket he glanced to his right again, still being watched. Was he on lock down? Is there something on his face he should know about?

Shaking it off he decided to put off the confrontation, maybe it was just a coincidence. Giving him the benefit of the doubt he zoned out for the remaining ten minutes of class.

The bell rang, about time. Ray stood up from his chair, stepping around it and shoving it on the desk. He walked over to Michael's desk, holding eye contact with him as the class filed out.

Michael looked away quickly, standing up and gathering his books together while the teacher walked next door. Ray corners him at his desk, "listen man I don't know what I did to you but I know you've been staring at me all class so if you're gonna beat me up I'd rather get it over with."

He knew he was scrawny and not as popular as most of the other kids, an easy target. He was also used to assuming the worst when kids in his grade talked to him, bashing him on his low paying job or getting him back for kicking their asses at a game of C.O.D.

Michael didn't seem like that but he couldn't know for sure. They talked a few times, did a couple of group projects, nothing too big.

Michael's mouth just kinda hung open but, he was quick to reply, "uh, I was actually kinda working up the courage to ask if you wanted to grab a coffee with me after class." That just about shattered every possible way Ray thought that could have gone.

"Oh... holy shit. I'm so sorry I accused you like that, wow I'm an asshole," he replied, bringing a hand to his eyes and rubbing them under his glasses.

Could he have been any more wrong? No. Fucked that up any worse? Actually, probably, but for then, damn.

Michael chuckled, "nah, it's okay, I shouldn't have been a creepy motherfucker."

After a pause he added, "you weren't wrong about me beating you up, though."

Ray's removed his hand, eyes widening. What the fuck?

"I'm kidding, relax," Michael said with a smile, putting a hand on Ray's shoulder as a show of good faith.

Ray returned the smile and responded while Michael took his hand off the man's shoulder.

"But um... yeah, coffee sounds great. Wanna head out now?"

Michael's smile widened before he faked a cough, letting it fall a bit as he tried to play it cool, "awesome, sure."

Ray snorted, this was gonna work out fine.


End file.
